


Nature’s Law 自然法则

by DonComa



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonComa/pseuds/DonComa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“这是一种优胜劣汰。只是表现的残酷了点。可事实上，那被天敌吃掉的七成雄性黑寡妇有什么生存的意义呢？”<br/>　　Bruce忘记这是谁说的了。同样是清晨，同样是在湖边，他宿醉得很严重，太阳穴一蹦一蹦地。那个Omega俯下身，温热的鼻息呼在他的颈窝里，嗅着他的Alpha气味，用一种压低了的、带着笑意的的声音轻声说道，“只需要那三成强大的基因传下来就足够了。”那种Omega气味令Bruce感到奇怪。他有太多他一夜情，闻过太多Omega的味道，但那不是某种花香，或者什么香料，更像是上等烟草，毒品，甜得辛辣——他的头痛得太厉害，他没法辨别这种味道，他只是觉得新奇，伸出一只手臂，把那个Omega揽到怀里。<br/>　　那个Omega安静了下来。<br/>　　这味道真好闻。<br/>　　令人上瘾。</p>
<p>ABO/生子/1w7稍微有点长/全是恶趣味。微博发过，放在AO3当个备份。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nature’s Law 自然法则

Nature’s Law  
自然法则  
　　  
　　Bruce拍了拍Lex的肩胛骨，犹豫了一下，还是决定顺着他的脊柱抚下去，像安慰小动物一样轻拍着。他太瘦弱了，Bruce想，后背上都能直接摸到骨头。而且他在猛烈颤抖着，伏在实验室的水池边上，一只手扶着水龙头，一只手罩住嘴，全身一阵一阵地痉挛。出于不知道是哪门子的尊重，Bruce扭过了头。他尽量不去注意Lex此时呕吐的声音，和他的胃里并没什么东西能吐出来、只有些咖啡和稀胃液这个事实。Lex似乎平静了些，他似乎除了呕吐还在哭着，哽咽的声音在喉咙里像是小猫叫声。突然他猛一抖，重心失衡地趴在了水池上，Bruce转过身去一把拉住了Lex的左臂。水龙头还在流着水。Lex一边大喘着气一边俯下身去洗脸，顺带冲了冲右手。他的全身还有小幅度的颤抖，但是随着呼吸慢慢平和了下来。  
　　然后，他拍开了Bruce抓住他左臂的手。  
　　Bruce还是没转过头。他放下了双臂，靠在水池旁，抬头望着整个实验室，似乎是在等Lex处理好他自己。比起LexCorp的整体室内设计风格，这实验室显得太阴暗了，而且散发着一股令他不舒服的味道。除了屋子中间的一台实验桌，周围很多地方都被拉上了帘子。帘子下估计藏着不少Lex的小心思，其中有些Lex会展示给他看，但是更多的估计就要等Bruce自己去冒险发掘了。  
　　Lex咳嗽了几声，总算关掉了水龙头，用毛巾擦了擦手，转过头看向Bruce。  
　　他脸上终于恢复了Lex特有的那种笑容，只是伪装的不够好，比起他在慈善晚会的游刃有余差远了。Bruce也转过身去，整理了一下站姿，看向这个比他小两头的阴谋家。他眼圈还是红红的。他哭？  
　　“真是个绝妙的意外。我是说，嗨，我的哥谭王子，你没预料到这种情况吧？我把你请到实验室来，不带别人，不带通讯器，不带武器，来——看看我的科技成果，然后进行一场属于Alpha和Alpha之间的交流。嗯，正常发展。”他声音轻快，“Lex Luthor不是什么好家伙耶。比你更先进的技术，比你更高的市值，手里还握着你想要的东西——我花了那么多年邀请你来大都会，你偏偏这时候来了。来，我们坐下聊聊，按照你的剧本，你想从我这里要什么？”  
　　Bruce Wayne，站在这座实验室里，看着面前这位在实验室里踱步的演说家。Bruce知道不能把Lex当傻子看，那家伙的大脑从不错过他的只言片语。不过他也没想要正面回答Lex的所有问题。Bruce知道Lex此时情绪并不稳定——虽然他表现的一向疯疯癫癫，但有时候那是他刻意表现出来的，似乎为达到他的自我保护和控制欲——然而此时，他一贯的伶牙俐齿已经在慢慢丧失逻辑。他在紧张。他在把自己逼到绝境。他还在准备着下一句话。  
　　“Omega.”  
　　Bruce缓缓说出。  
　　Lex的表情明显停滞了一下，然后他笑得更Lex了，“嗯，我该说什么？‘不愧是Bruce Wayne’？还是‘你总算发现了’？或者我应该含糊过去？毕竟这可不是你今天要来找我的目的对吧，Wayne先生？”  
　　“被标记了的Omega…”Bruce继续压抑着情绪，他不能和Lex在嘴皮子上较劲，尤其在这个时候，“我只是在陈述事实。实际上，你现在应该担心担心自己。闻闻空气里的信息素味道。你之前的那些小技俩。还有你…呕吐。哭。”  
　　Lex歪了歪头，好像发现了什么新闻一样装作思考了几秒，“这算是关心吗？嗯，有意思。你在关心一个你的对手——在一个小时之前你还在打算盘的对象——在五分钟前你还在诅咒我呢吧？不过呢，毕竟你可是哥谭蝙蝠，正义的！——哦对，还出于Alpha的本能啊。”  
　　Lex最后的一句话说得很轻，语气飘起了一般，他在冲Bruce挤眼睛，想表达自己已经摸透了这路子。Bruce皱了皱眉。他预料到Lex已经察觉了他就是哥谭蝙蝠，但是没预料到Lex会在他面前说出口，尤其是在这种情况下。…或者说他并不想说，但是他已经快要控制不住自己说什么了。要快点结束这个对话，因为它越来越向着无意义的方向走了——Lex Luthor的自傲，在大多数时候，是Bruce Wayne难以理解也难以应付的。  
　　Bruce一向不怎么注意空气中的信息素。虽然作为一个公众人物，他被Alfred提醒多次要去留意每个人信息素的特点——他只是无奈地表示，他有留心周围的信息素，比如说上一个他在酒会遇见的女性Alpha，他现在正在着手调查。但是在生意场上，这种只有Alpha和Beta的地方，相比于其他人，他自己的Alpha信息素太强了。强到足以盖过大多数别的信息素。也强到不需要他去谨慎揣测那些人的信息素。他不怎么需要多费口舌就能证明他的压倒性强大。  
　　这就是为什么他在十几年间都没怎么留意过Lex的信息素。上流社会的Alpha有千千万，Beta也有不少，更何况Lex看上去就不像是依靠天生体能的，他那充满阴谋诡计的脑子更值钱。曾经也有媒体对他身上的Alpha气味起过疑心，一些坊间传言提到过他父亲还在世时候的事，但是这个言论风头迅速被压下去了。也可能是因为Bruce不怎么关心小道言论。不过没人会执着于这么无聊又高风险的新闻的吧？甚至，那些讨论过Lex性别的人可能已经被他暗中除掉了。Lex向来不喜欢公众言论脱离他的控制，而他正好又有能力达到目的；比起他究竟是不是个纯粹的Alpha，这才是应当令人感到警惕的。  
　　“不，我只是站在一个和利益无关的立场来提醒你，”Bruce吸了口气，不过还是决定说出来，他把目光汇聚在Lex的眼睛里，Lex的表情开始变得有趣了，“你是个Omega，被标记过，而且怀孕已经两个月了。”  
　　Bruce终于看见了一次Lex变得面无表情。他定住了身，看着Bruce。他的嘴角抖了两下，似乎要说什么。但是他顿了下来。  
　　过了足足有两分钟，Lex抬起双手，鼓起掌来，  
　　“不错。你说出来了。”  
　　  
　　→  
　　  
　　人们喜欢形容Omega的气味是清香醇美的。好吧，或许这么说也没错。对于大多数Alpha来说，只要是个Omega的气味就够让他们神魂颠倒了。冲动。本能。激素而已。在黑市上或许有些售卖Omega体液的家伙们，他们是玩弄这些激素的行家，能够区分出不同Omega体液中最微小的差别，并将其卖给那些同样精通于此的客户——然后应用到生产中，比如食物，化妆品，酒吧，毒品，甚至宗教场所。  
　　性永远是那么好的助推剂。  
　　天还蒙蒙的亮着，湖面上有一层晨雾。Bruce Wayne坐起身，看着落地窗外，抽了根烟。烟味很刺激。他枕边的人轻微翻了个身，保住被子，迷迷糊糊地哼了哼声。Omega的味道很淡，在房间里蔓延着。那并不是一种多有趣的味道，要让Bruce说的话。他对其他Alpha和Beta的味道天生不太敏感，不过在他年轻的时候，也曾深爱着Omega的味道。他尝遍很多Omega的味道。很香甜，有的清新有的浓郁，也有的不太好办，让他惹过麻烦；Omega有诱惑力，能唤起Alpha的征服欲——本能是个很无趣的东西，但是它存在，也没什么去违抗的必要。大概他唯一的美德就是确保每个和他上过床的Omega有在服用那些国家配备的防止标记和怀孕的药物，虽然这东西在性解放运动（1）以后就成了通识，没什么必要再专门提起了。  
　　“你小的时候，我讲过黑寡妇鸟的故事。”Alfred整理着酒柜，一边对着自家少爷叹气，“雄性黑寡妇在交配时节，不得不拖着一条长尾巴在田野上奋力飞行。这是一种表现自己强大的行为。这样他们才能吸引到雌性黑寡妇的注意。”  
　　Bruce开了一瓶红酒，刷新了一下笔电界面，“结果就是，纯黑色的身躯在田野上很容易就会被天敌发现。将近七成的雄性黑寡妇死于交配的时节。”  
　　“但是如果他们不这么做，黑寡妇会彻底绝种。”Alfred的语气好像早就看透了这些，“而我还要操心Wayne家的下一代继承人。”  
　　Bruce看着窗外，抿了口酒，“这是一种自然法则。”他本想说“优胜劣汰”的，但是想到阿尔弗雷德要表达的隐喻，他还是避免了这种社会达尔文倾向的用词。“只有三成活下来的黑寡妇能证明他们值得传宗接代。如果那七成弱者的基因也被传下来了，他们面临的可能是更大的危机。”  
　　这是某种Bruce Wayne式的妥协。大多数时候，Bruce相信平等，相信人性，若没有他那种情怀，大概也不会有他当年身为蝙蝠侠的丰功伟绩。他在真正地帮助Omega，并且对他们有所希望。但是Alpha、Beta、Omega的存在，那种性、欲望、和征服的本能，似乎宣告着某种自然对人的蔑视。“这是自然法则（Nature’s Law），”他说道，“而我们仍然相信着天赋人权（Natural Rights）。最初的LLP。”  
　　Alfred似乎预料到Bruce会这么说，轻声笑了，“Life，Liberty，Persuasive of Happiness，美式信仰。”  
　　这确实是一种美式信仰。但它是美国文化的核心不是吗？“最初John Locke写的是Life，Liberty，Property，Thomas Jefferson把Property改成了Persuasive of Happiness。John Locke认为Property代表着一切权力（Rights），而Thomas Jefferson将其改得更加空泛却充满希望。”Bruce停顿了一下，“而事实上，Thomas Jefferson自己都有几个Omega奴隶（2）。在第十九条宪法修正案（3）出来之前，Omega从来没有投票权。”  
　　  
　　→  
　　  
　　“这是一种优胜劣汰。只是表现的残酷了点。可事实上，那被天敌吃掉的七成雄性黑寡妇有什么生存的意义呢？”  
　　Bruce忘记这是谁说的了。同样是清晨，同样是在湖边，他宿醉得很严重，太阳穴一蹦一蹦地。那个Omega俯下身，温热的鼻息呼在他的颈窝里，嗅着他的Alpha气味，用一种压低了的、带着笑意的的声音轻声说道，“只需要那三成强大的基因传下来就足够了。”那种Omega气味令Bruce感到奇怪。他有太多他一夜情，闻过太多Omega的味道，但那不是某种花香，或者什么香料，更像是上等烟草，毒品，甜得辛辣——他的头痛得太厉害，他没法辨别这种味道，他只是觉得新奇，伸出一只手臂，把那个Omega揽到怀里。  
　　那个Omega安静了下来。  
　　这味道真好闻。  
　　令人上瘾。  
　　  
　　→  
　　  
　　“你最起码应当庆幸我的基因没那么糟糕到没资格怀你的孩子吧？毕竟在一个小时之前，我都没个Omega的样子。…有过人想把我养成一个Omega，嗯…不过那都是过去了对吗？哦，我是说，我从来没想过。没想过这些。嗯。Alpha，Beta，Omega，又意味着什么呢？你看我不费力气就可以比那些Alpha强。他们甚至不敢碰我一根手指头。这感觉不错吧？”  
　　好，我们来解决现在的事儿。Bruce Wayne看着Lex Luthor。这个自大的阴谋家，在这时候也在为了捍卫自己的骄傲做出最后努力。但他说的没错。Bruce此次来拜访他的实验室的目的确实不是为了找出他是个Omega，是个怀孕了的Omega，然后以此要挟他。Bruce知道Lex在计划着什么惊天大事，即使他没法体察出每个细节，他最起码知道现在不要对Lex放松警惕。不要把话题拐开…  
　　“这已经超过我们在生意场上该谈的范围了。你知道这件事闹大的后果。”Bruce Wayne不得不用最后的招数来把Lex那天马行空的小情绪拉回现实，“国家对反标记和堕胎药从不吝啬…虽说需要登记。不过以你的能力，搞到些那些东西不是难事吧？”  
　　Lex挑挑眉，“这是你对和你上过床的人的一贯态度？”  
　　…哦上帝，不要把话题拐到这种情节上。  
　　  
　　好吧，现在事实就是这样。Bruce Wayne，一个名正言顺的Alpha，把，Lex Luthor，一个在一个小时之前还没人知道他是Omega的Omega，搞怀孕了。  
　　干，听着太他妈好笑了，简直像是街边小报的廉价新闻。  
　　按照Bruce的回忆，这大概是因为一夜情。  
　　哦…Bruce几乎绝望地想到了之前几次他因为一夜情惹出来的事儿。但是没有一次能惹这么大。现在，就算Lex为此把他告到法庭上，他也没什么可说的。Lex大概没作为一个Omega登记过，不过他的身体确实是Omega的身体，他能通过性别检测，顶多因为逃脱登记而获得一个小罪名。但是在Alpha和Omega的意外性关系上，法庭几乎永远会保护Omega。只要Lex拒绝堕胎，他不能再多说一句话，而这个孩子一生下来，问题就更加复杂到没法挽回了。更何况还有媒体。还有舆论。…妈的。他怎么惹到这个Lex Luthor的头上的？还是由于这种原因？他想象不出他后半辈子怎么过了。  
　　但是Lex所想的好像并不是这些。  
　　按照Lex的说法，他首先要感谢LexCorp的生物实验室，在给他提供了三十多年的Omega抑制剂、Omega避孕药、甚至他服用过将近五年的Alpha激素后，成功帮他搞定了Bruce。只要有优质的催情药，让Alpha发情绝不比让Omega发情困难多少，为了保证万无一失，他甚至去采集了Bruce的体液，交给他的员工专门分析。于是一切都像他计划的那样——他和Bruce上了床，怀孕，然后现在在这里，和已经察觉到这些的Bruce Wayne好好谈话。  
　　“你可以把它当成一起强奸案。一个Alpha被Omega迷奸…啊，不错的新闻。”Lex的语气相当欢快。  
　　  
　　Bruce收回他之前的话，这人完全不值得担心，甚至不值得关心。在几分钟前，他还把这当成自己的过失，但是他现在后悔他刚刚居然同情过Lex。  
　　没错，这都是他计划之中的——Lex Luthor怎么会意外把自己搞怀孕？怀孕两个月还不堕胎？他那阴谋家的脑子，所走每一步一定都有原因。他就是要用一个孩子控制Bruce。而很不幸的是，这一次，Bruce Wayne，被用这种最卑鄙的手段抓住了把柄。  
　　  
　　小阴谋家认认真真地看着Bruce脸上的表情变化，然后咯咯笑起来，摆摆手，“不不不——别想多了。你以为我在用一个孩子而控制你？——我还没黔驴技穷到拿我自己的身体当交易砝码。或者说，如果我要控制你的话，我根本用不上这个孩子。”Lex笑着后退，一屁股坐上实验台，“相比于你强大的Alpha能力和信息素，你感知气味非常不灵敏…因为我花了十多年年用药物去干扰你感知气味的能力。感谢我没出过差错。” 他摇晃着小腿，看戏一样看着越发紧张的Bruce，“不然的话，你大概早就发现了。我是个被标记过的Omega。”  
　　Bruce Wayne现在有点彻底摸不到头脑。Lex Luthor在打着什么阴谋，他知道；Lex Luthor会在信息素上下圈子，他没预料过，但是似乎也能理解；可是，Lex Luthor在今天，已经把他逼到绝路，再告诉他这些，他究竟是在想什么？他要得到什么？  
　　“你想太多啦，我亲爱的哥谭王子，”Lex看上去好像依然很开心，“嗯…不然我们先来叙叙旧？”  
　　又是关于他父亲的事儿？  
　　Bruce Wayne努力回忆着那些关于Lex性别的传言，似乎不少有提到他父亲还在世的时候。Lex年龄还很小，估计有不少典型的Omega特征。那时候Bruce还年轻，忙着当他的哥谭义警，他大概和Lex只有几面之缘，也没怎么留意过那个小家伙。毕竟不同人觉醒性别年龄会差很多，更何况上一代Luthor肯定不想曝光他的孩子是个Omega，LexCorp足够有钱有权有技术，要隐瞒住一个孩子是Omega也不是难事。而Lex接手了他父亲的公司之后，他更是不会曝光自己的性别。而且，这时候他也足够有能力去除掉那些对他的性别叽叽喳喳的人。他可能已经除掉了。  
　　…就是说，上一代Luthor并没有想隐藏他孩子的Omega性别。  
　　甚至打算从中牟利…  
　　这是有可能的。  
　　而知道这些的人绝对不在少数。即使Lex能控制公众言论不超过他想要的范围，控制那些已经弥散开来的小巷传言对他来说也是有点困难的。  
　　“我喜欢和聪明人聊天。”Lex还在实验桌上晃着小腿，微微屈身，满意地看着Bruce的眼睛了，“正如你所想。…嗯，也有些你想不到的。你还没聪明到那个程度。当然，是因为我不让你知道。”  
　　Bruce才不喜欢和Lex聊天。他一向不喜欢Lex Luthor。自大、阴谋家、神经质、残忍、所有人性阴暗面的集合。好吧，或许他第一眼看他的时候，他并没有太大的厌恶。那不像个富家少年，就是个普通的病殃殃的小鬼。甚至他身上的味道很好闻。不是Alpha的那种刺激的腥味，也不是Omega那种粘稠的甜味。那时候那种味道还很淡，就像是某种烟草香味。  
　　…Bruce慢慢回忆起来了。  
　　两个月前，在清晨，湖边小屋的床上，他闻到的那种令人上瘾的味道。  
　　Bruce看着他。实验室的灯光打在Lex头发上，他的脸在头发下的阴影里，“我被你标记过。”他的嘴唇抖了抖，终于说出来了，用一句和之前截然不同的、平静甚至沉重的语气，“…我为你流产过一个孩子。嗯，我大概十五岁，或者十六岁吧。我爸还没死的日子，每年并没有什么差别。”  
　　该死。  
　　为什么这么烦人的一个家伙的味道这么好闻？  
　　Alpha和Omega之间的联系。本能。用药物能迷惑、但是只要一点诱发、又会迅速爆发出来的本能。比如现在Bruce感受到了Lex身上的那种Omega的香气。那种让他上瘾的香气。异常浓郁。充斥着整个实验室。充斥着他的没一个细胞。他的每个Alpha的细胞。它们在叫嚣着性欲。  
　　但是他现在必须冷静下来。他的Alpha激素在疯狂分泌。但他必须思考Lex在说什么。在Lex Luthor面前放低防备？太荒唐了。这会让他丢了命的。  
　　…流产…  
　　…哦上帝。  
　　 “我敬佩我的父亲。即使他并非如他那独裁者的自尊那样强大，他至少还有野心，并将其付诸于行动。我从他身上学到了很多。”Lex仰起头，望着灯光，他身上的Omega气味还在散发，“但他不是个合格的教育家，你知道吗？他成长于斯大林时代，这让他以为所有的思想改造都可以通过暴力。”他自己甚至都不打算再隐藏什么了，任这种气味随着他的情绪一起失控，“…可是东德人在逃跑！捷克人在起义！坦克开进布达佩斯的时候，人民高喊着反革命！”  
　　Lex跳下了实验桌，走到Bruce身前，“…Bruce Wayne，身为一个美国人，你知道高棉和朝鲜的区别吗？”他缓缓低下头，眼睛向上挑，对上Bruce的眼神，“无形的宣传，才是真正的思想改造。”  
　　  
　　→  
　　  
　　其实，Lex很喜欢Bruce讲的那个关于黑寡妇鸟的故事。  
　　他们两个都不像故事里的任何角色。不像雄性黑寡妇，不像雌性黑寡妇，也不像黑寡妇的天敌。他其实不太明白，为什么Bruce会讲这么一点也不Bruce的故事。但是他喜欢。那个故事很残忍，很真实，很透彻。这就是自然法则。扭曲、恐怖、无奈的自然法则。一切人类文明都不可能战胜的自然法则。  
　　那天他靠在Bruce身上，把头枕在他的颈窝，嗅着那股Alpha的气味。那是世间最美妙的Alpha气味。他岔开双腿蹭着Bruce的下身，看着窗外清晨的湖面。强大，但是绝非只是力量上的强大。那是一种恢弘的、壮丽的、带着某种充沛感情的强大。一种快要让他沉溺于其中的味道。  
　　他不敢再闻了。自己的本能会被调动出来。  
　　他压抑本能已经太久了。  
　　他怕。  
　　  
　　→  
　　  
　　他笑了，“那我来给你讲个故事。在我十岁的时候，父亲为了惩罚我，带我去看过一场售卖Omega的拍卖会。你知道的，那种黑市拍卖，大都会的地下有很多。一个个全身赤裸的、被用药物强迫发情的Omega，被摆在台上，台下是各路来路不明的Alpha或者Beta，叫卖着数，以高价买下那些Omega。嗯，那些Omega比一般的Omega还要贵，因为那些都是经过训练的性奴。”他展开双臂比划了一下，似乎是要表达那场面多么宏大而荒谬，“你知道训练是什么意思吗？我在后台遇见了一个Omega，满身大汗。我问他：‘你被当作性奴拍卖，你伤心吗？’他不敢说话。我问他：‘你觉得你是在被强奸吗？’他突然哭起来，看着我，用已经哑了的喉咙尖叫：‘不，从来没有！你不能强奸你的个人财产（You can’t rape your own property）！’我父亲在我身边，突然笑起来，指给我看说，看，Omega就是财产。但是实际上，他那愚蠢的脑子并不懂那个Omega是怎么被训练出来的。我父亲，只会在我听话的时候奖赏我，在我违逆他的时候打我，他用暴力教会我该做什么不该做什么，也只换来一个我用暴力指向他的结局。”他的语速越来越快，像是某种癫痫症一样发抖，“我当时十岁。我竟然不觉得恐惧。我得兴奋不行。这太棒了——这种训练Omega的方法太棒了。这是一个领导者该掌握的。如果让我训练一个Omega，我不会打他，可能会奖赏他，但是我会用整个社会和环境——”他大喘着气，信息素不受控制地在向外散发，那是因为兴奋、因为痛苦、因为濒临崩溃，“让他从一开始就打心底地相信他就是一种财产。——你知道为什么内战前南方州法律禁止教黑奴读书写字吗？因为不让他们觉醒个体意识。只要他们没有个体意识，他们就永远不会痛苦。听上去很棒是不是？——这才是教育。”  
　　他突然低下头去，从Bruce面前后退回去，一个踉跄撞在了实验桌上，哽咽了几声，轻声说道，“他们不会痛苦…嗯…不过他们还是会累的…还会疼。我最怕疼。”  
　　他又坐上了实验桌，依然低着头，语速突然放缓了，  
　　“太疼了。那时候已经三个月了。我躲在卫生间，自己偷来的药。一大坨血肉模糊的东西，居然从我身体里流出来。我疼得我晕倒了过去。我以为我已经死了。” 他的嘴角有些似笑非笑，“现在想来，应当至少等到孩子生产出来不是吗？打麻药剖腹产一点都不疼。” 他的语气猛然转弯，像是在讲嘲讽新闻，“但是等十个月实在太长啦。要让一个肮脏的小东西在我身体里成长整整十个月，才能弄死它。谁喜欢这种期待呢？”  
　　Bruce的大脑已经没法应付这种情况。那是一个疯子。一个Alpha的大脑放在一个Omega身上。不，那甚至不是个Alpha。那是一个蔑视人性的怪物。一个甚至不把自己孩子当人看的家伙。一个没有感情的…不配为人…  
　　…但是，又有谁把他当人看过？  
　　…他甚至没被当作一个孩子对待。  
　　“可是，不，我父亲没有那么愚蠢…我和他，我们是一路人。…他甚至比我高明。他骗过了我。”Lex把腿提上实验桌，屈下身趴在他自己的膝盖上，抱成一个小球，他这么做的时候，看上去极为柔弱渺小，“他对十六岁的我说：你是个Omega。你不可能继承家业。我只需要你生出来一个孩子。一个同时有Luthor家的基因、和另一半强大基因的孩子。在我死后，这个孩子会继承家业。而只要这个孩子平安长大，我就放你自由。”  
　　他把头埋下去，声音朦朦胧胧的，但是Bruce能听出来，那种语气几乎带上了哭腔，  
　　“我当时信了。我是个Omega。对他来说，我的唯一任务就是生一个孩子。这样我就自由了！我想：Wayne家的基因我父亲总会满意吧？所以——两个月前不是我第一次在你身上用催情剂。十几年前，我就用过这一招了。只是那时候我没有钱和技术…那时候你还年轻…我不认识你…我把自己弄的好疼…”  
　　“但是我也没那么傻。他骗过了我一半，剩下一半我意识到了。”他的声音越来越低，Omega激素释放却没有安分下去，只是变得忽大忽小更加突兀，“我在身体里怀的是一个定时炸弹。只要这个孩子一出生，我就已经没用了。我会被杀。他们会说我死于分娩。他们会把罪名安到Wayne头上。他们会把这个孩子作为商场上最大的筹码。这个筹码比一个Omega后代值钱太多了。”他的声音在颤抖，“…只是我晚了三个月才想到而已。…”  
　　他抬起头，Bruce这才发现他的眼泪已经流了满脸，沾湿了那金红色的头发，“这个孩子，从一开始就不应该存在。我从一开始，就不应该为了生一个孩子而活着。”Bruce有一种强烈的冲动，上去帮他把糊在脸上的金发顺到一边，抱住那个弱小的身体，抱住那个颤颤巍巍的灵魂，那个他几十年前没能拯救的孩子的灵魂——  
　　但是他用同样强烈的意志力压抑下这种冲动。这是Alpha本能对Omega的保护欲，而那个名为Lex Luthor的疯子绝不是他应当去安慰保护的弱小的Omega，或者说他曾经弱小过，但是此时此刻，  
　　他的一切经历都会化为他未来更大的阴谋，正如——  
　　“在那一刻。我终于不是我父亲的玩偶了。我什么都明白了。”Lex在实验桌上直起身，一种演讲式说道，“你有体会到吗？你的孩子在我身体里哦。我可以现在就让它死。我只怕我自己疼。但是你会在乎你的孩子啊！看吧！你是个Alpha，而我是个Omega。现在你知道了吗？”  
　　他放下双手，下了定义，“性别根本什么都决定不了。我比你强大的多…”  
　　  
　　Lex的最后一句话没说完。  
　　他被Bruce整个人压在实验桌上——他的头被一只手托住——Alpha气味突然灌进了他的身体——  
　　Bruce Wayne吻了他。  
　　这种吻应当是仪式性的，——他的嘴被那霸道的舌头楞是撑开，他没喘过来气惊叫出声，刚想躲开又被扣回去更猛烈扫荡，津液从他唇边淌出来，他像小猫一样喉咙中呜咽着，舌头在模拟性爱般纠缠在一起，——这种吻应当在春天柏林街头的阳台上或者在巴黎夏日的露天广场，那种大庭广众之下，宣告爱情和所有权的吻——  
　　绝不是在这个阴暗的实验室，发生在两个对手之间。  
　　Lex无法反抗。  
　　他的身体在微微颤抖。他感到Bruce温热的呼吸在他脸上，那种Alpha气味包裹住了他，他用了足够的药和理智，但是此时那根本不可能抵挡住身体本能的反应，“其实，你要是第二次来找我，可以不用催情剂的，”Bruce一只手托着他的头，另一只手把他不安分的两只小手扣在身后，顺着他的耳廓、耳垂、耳根、脖颈、一路吻到他颈后的气味腺，贪婪地嗅着那肆意发散的辛甜味道，这次他足够仔细，甚至嗅出了那味道根部的一股清香，“世界上没有Alpha能抗拒属于他的Omega的气味。”  
　　那种Omega气味开始失控了。Bruce一只手托着他的臀部把他从桌上抱起来，让Lex分开双腿环在他腰间，他甚至已经感觉到了Lex股间渗出的Omega体液，粘稠的透明液体渗出了西装裤，散发着诱人的腥甜。Lex还在挣扎，他那纤细的双手腕被压得死死地，只能皱着眉狠狠瞪着Bruce，“你是在蔑视还是怜悯？”  
　　但是世界上也没有Omega能拒绝他的Alpha。Omega激素分泌太旺，Lex全身都瘫软无力，弓起背想表现出防卫，但他已经被Bruce抱在怀里悬在空中。Bruce感觉到Lex的大腿紧紧地夹着他的腰，即使那只是因为他害怕掉下去，这个小动作未免也有点太可爱了，“这应该是我年轻时候犯的最大的过错…”Bruce松开了扣紧Lex手腕的手，抚摸上他的背脊，意外地，小家伙没有立刻试图挣脱，“…无论你下没下过催情剂，我都构成法内强奸（4）了。”他感受到Lex低下头去，缓缓把两只胳膊攀上了他的后背，“我当时明明可以救你的。”  
　　他感受到Lex抱上了他的脖子，但是并不友好地轻笑一声，“但是你没有。”Lex的右臂猛然向内弯，扣紧了他的脖子，抬起头，对他挑挑眉，“几分钟前，你也是顺从Alpha本能不是吗？那就是你们这些Alpha的本质。你只不过比别人多了点情怀。而你的情怀该到此为止了。”他的声音被他压得很低，像是在低吼，他很少用这种语气说话，除非他已经被逼到绝路，“——承认吧，哥谭义警或许是正义的化身，但是Bruce Wayne，不过就是个懦夫而已。”  
　　Bruce一只手解开了Lex的皮带，另一只手探进了他的西装裤，“已经湿透了。”他心情不错地欣赏着Lex脸上的表情又由那种傲气转化成焦躁，扣紧他的脖子的手臂又稍微有些松开，“你应当再给我一点信任的…”他隔着一层内裤缓慢地揉着那柔软的臀瓣，“如果十五岁的你，把这些告诉我。”Omega分泌物已经完全渗透了那层布料，沾了他满手，他托着Lex的臀部，抽出手欣赏了一下指缝间透明的粘稠液体，“这样我们可以结婚，你父亲再也没法染指你一步。我们会有孩子的。…”  
　　“闭嘴！”Lex几乎是用最后的意志力地吼出来，那甚至吓到了Bruce，“收起你那Alpha的心态吧！” 他挣扎的更厉害，他身上已经几乎没了什么力气，“事实就是，我活下来了，我杀了我的孩子，杀了我父亲，我继承了LexCorp，我建立起了我的帝国，”他瞪着Bruce，掐着他的胳膊，想让他放开他，“我证明了我比你更强——我不需要你的拯救！”  
　　  
　　“嘭”的一声，突然一股气体从实验室的天花板上喷涌出来，Bruce猛然咳了几声，慌忙把那衣衫不整的小东西放回了实验桌上。那接连涌出的气体猛然浇了Bruce一身，几乎立刻令他感到了头晕目眩、肌肉无力，那股大概是某种强力的Alpha抑制剂，还带有些毒气，令他几乎呕吐出来。  
　　Bruce顿了几秒钟，浑身像是被抽干了力气一样，扶在实验室的墙边，闭上眼咽了咽唾液，深呼吸了几下，试图努力压下去呕吐感。Alpha激素的分泌已经彻底被打乱了，即使他一向对自己的体能有足够自信，但是很显然，刚刚他就是太过自信，在判断状况上太迟钝了——  
　　“效果不错。这还是我第一次用这东西。”Lex坐在桌上，他晃了晃手中的遥控器，再将其装进西装口袋里。他依然瘫软无力着，但是重新扣好了皮带，努力直起腰，“我让他们在每间屋子都装了，应付紧急情况。我不能允许我的公司出现Omega发情引起的Alpha暴动。”他依然喘着气，Alpha抑制剂果然对他的Omega信息素毫无效果，但他现在终于夺回了主导权，居高临下地看着Bruce，“当然，我也不会雇佣会因为发情而暴动的Alpha。”  
　　这是个有趣的现象。Bruce要感谢Alpha抑制剂，终于能让他静下来思考。“在Omega发情引起Alpha暴动的问题上，你选择抑制Alpha，”这是个有趣的现象。甚至在很长一段时间——大概1880年之前，Alpha对在公开场所发情的Omega实施的任何性行为都不构成强奸。从刑事学角度讲，Alpha本能让他们几乎不能控制面对发情Omega的性冲动，如果这种行为算作强奸，那是对Alpha本能的压抑，是反人性的。那时候也有Omega权益运动出来抗议这一点，但是这种抗议的作用微乎其微——直到1890年的NAOSA（5）开始为Omega争取权利，国会才在1920年通过了第十九条宪法修正案——而直到21世纪，在Alpha对发情期Omega实行的强奸案中，主流媒体的声音才从谴责Omega转向谴责Alpha。但是不可否认，这种强奸依然难以避免——甚至占据了各大类型强奸案的四成。  
　　其实在公司里的每一间屋子都装上这种紧急制动的喷雾型Alpha抑制剂是个不错的做法。即使其成本昂贵而收效或许并不大——但这就像装上消防栓一样不是吗？只是因为这种强力Alpha抑制剂对Alpha的身体造成负面影响实在不小吧。如果政府规定这么做，会立刻被斥责不符合人道主义。  
　　但Lex选择这么做。而且，Lex选择的是Alpha抑制剂。并非Omega抑制剂。在Omega突然发情的事故中，他首先要让Alpha买单。  
　　“因为我可从来没对Alpha有过什么信任。”Lex完全不把Bruce的这种话当作赞赏，“即使抑制住了Omega的发情又如何？Alpha会停下来吗？”他掏着西装兜，似乎在寻找什么东西，“毕竟Alpha攻击性的本能，比起来源于激素——更多是来自于你们所受的教育吧？” Bruce下意识地觉得Lex所找的不是什么好东西，但是他在这种空气中连保持站立都要咬紧牙，根本没法上前去制止，“Alpha强奸Omega——从来不被认为是错的。教育告诉你这是你的本能，而这真的就变成了你的本能，凌驾于一切人类理智上的本能。”  
　　  
　　Bruce突然意识到了Lex在找什么，从西裤掏出了一小瓶药丸，扔给他，“你在找这个？”  
　　Lex接住了那一小瓶药，转着瓶上的指示贴纸，像是在仔细检查，过了几秒钟，他抬起头看着Bruce，“你怎么证明？”  
　　Bruce对这种敌意感到有点焦躁，但那也可能因为刚刚的Alpha抑制剂严重干扰了他的激素分泌，他的低沉和烦躁还得持续那么一阵子，“这是你唯一的选择。”  
　　“好吧。”Lex拧开瓶盖，“姑且相信你一次。”他没再多废话什么，倒出了两粒药丸，仰起头，猛然吞了下去。  
　　空气中浓郁的Omega激素终于得到了一定抑制。Lex的呼吸慢慢平缓了，他抖了抖肩膀，似乎是在放松肌肉，闭着眼睛思考着什么。过了一会，他起身打开了实验室的换气设备，慢慢抽走了那种强力的Alpha抑制剂，顺带还有那股Omega的香气。后者令Bruce感到有点可惜。但是他们终于能平静地谈话了。  
　　  
　　Lex坐在实验桌上，用双手撑在桌沿，意外地沉默了下来，有些失神。  
　　Bruce大概能理解这短暂的安静。他们都太累了。两败俱伤。  
　　“其实那个东欧老头把你教育的不错。”Bruce终于走向实验桌，靠在桌边，他稍微恢复了一些，还是和Lex保持了一定距离，抬起头环顾周围，“他的暴力确实都没起什么作用。但他非暴力所做到的，全都牢牢地烙印在了你身体里。”  
　　Lex哼唧了一声，好像想要反驳什么，但是还是没说话。  
　　“他教会你卑劣。教会你竞争。教会你残忍。教会你蔑视人性。在他面前的时候，你一直是个一文不值的Omega。而他死了以后，你还要继续生活在他的亡灵下。”Bruce看着实验室的灯光，他还是更喜欢LexCorp大楼里活泼的设计风格，这里太灰暗了，难以让人提起精神，“他不把Omega当人看。他把性当作交易物。他也没把一个孩子当人看。他没让你知道什么是爱。对他来说，Property胜过Persuasive of Happiness，而他死了这么多年，你竟然从未怀疑过这点——”他靠近了Lex，感受到那毛茸茸的脑袋蹭在他腰间，甚至没有想要挪开，“其实作为一个Omega，享受性爱也没那么坏。”  
　　那个小脑袋此时异常乖巧，也可能是他真的太累了，和自己的身体搏斗太久了——不止刚刚那一个小时。  
　　他和自己的身体已经搏斗了十几年了。  
　　“你当时也不应该给我下催情剂。我想清醒地标记你，清醒地吻遍你的身体每一处…”Bruce用一只手臂抱紧了那瘦弱的小肩膀，“虽然我不可能体会，不过第一次被标记的性高潮应该很爽吧。”  
　　他低下头，看着这个坐在桌沿上的小家伙。他的双手放在大腿上，被抑制下去的Omega气味在缓缓散发着。他现在应该不太舒服。那本来就不怎么强大的身体被抑制住激素的时候，带来的应该是相当难熬的压抑和痛苦。而且他裤子早都湿透了。他该好好洗个澡然后睡一会的。  
　　…说Lex在自己的身体搏斗并不准确。他甚至没给他的身体发声的机会。所有的那些——本能的，非本能的，善的，恶的，属于Omega的，所有违逆他父亲的行为——全都被他自己生生压下去了。  
　　…他有体会过性高潮吗？  
　　他一直在虐待自己啊。  
　　Bruce叹了口气，低下头，轻声说道，“你会堕掉这个孩子吗？”  
　　Lex顿了好一阵子没回答。  
　　然后他终于开了口，声音闷闷的，但是仍然威胁道，“取决于你和我谈的条件。”  
　　Bruce吸了口气，“好吧。”他捋了捋Lex的头发，弯下腰去，捧起那小脸蛋，认真地看着Lex的眼睛，那对眼睛是浅绿色的，湿乎乎的，眼圈还是红肿的，好像刚刚哭过。Bruce妆模作样地思考了一会，“那明天早上，在LexCorp的大门口，我向你求婚，如何？”  
　　…  
　　哦操。  
　　  
　　→  
　　  
　　Lex躲在电梯间。他的手在发抖。他很紧张，或者说，很兴奋——他从来不知道自己的身体还可以这样。自从他十四岁觉醒性别，他从未被调动到如此程度的发情。在他觉醒性别的那次，他发情很严重，他父亲直接冲进来扇了他一巴掌，抓起他的手腕把他摔到门上，他一边喘息一边大哭着求饶，但是他只感受到了他父亲猛踹着他身上每一处，口中骂着他是个畜生，婊子，活该被操死——发情期的身体异常敏感脆弱，他的喉咙已经哭喊哑了，但是父亲不会停下来，似乎要把他自己遭受过的一切蔑视都发泄到这具身体上——而他竟然不想让他父亲停下来——此时此刻，就算有个无比劣质的Alpha气味在他身边，也比什么都没有好。  
　　但是现在不同了。他十五岁，熬过了四次发情，都是被他用药物压下去的，从父亲那里费了好大劲才要来的药物，质量并不好，让他持续几天呕吐，甚至还会低烧。但是这一次，他终于可以不用药物了。他甚至可以离开家门一次。  
　　Lex第一次感觉他的身体太奇怪了。股间的穴口在一伸一缩地渗出透明润滑液，他紧紧夹住大腿，也抑制不住在身后的墙上蹭着腰。他的每一寸皮肤好像都着了火一样。一种强烈的欲望，想被抚摸，被关心，被抱在怀中——被一个Alpha——狠狠地操——但是他现在还是要努力保持清醒。他还是有带着任务来的。  
　　他还在发抖。口袋里还有些樱桃糖，其中几颗被他混入了Alpha催情剂。他脑中又回想了一遍刚刚的行动——他应该没搞错谁是Bruce Wayne，他给他的酒里加了催情剂，而且在他手臂上写了房间号——希望他注意到了，Lex心中焦虑地想，而且不要忽视他。按照资料说的，Bruce Wayne不是那么喜欢拒绝送到口边的猎物的人——只要Bruce别认出来他是谁就好了。啊。就算Bruce认出来了，说不定他还可以以躲着父亲出来玩的名义蒙混过关——但是这会让事情变得超级难办。啊。千万别认出来。  
　　每一次电梯门开，他都会紧张得听见自己的心跳。他希望又不希望从电梯门中走出来的是Bruce Wayne——老实说，他没做好准备，甚至他怀疑Bruce根本不会注意到他手臂上被写上的房间号，随手拦住一个Omega去过夜，然后他的准备全都会付诸东流。他又发抖了，甚至急到想要哭出来。他又无比希望Bruce会来找他。反正只要一夜就够了。他看着天花板，酒店楼道的灯光很暗，橙黄色的还有一丝复古色情。这一夜是他的希望。他想。他只要一个孩子就够了。  
　　电梯门开了。对，是他，Bruce Wayne——他果然是搂着一个Omega来的，身边还有不少他的商业伙伴。他没看见Lex在他手臂上留的房间号。Lex几乎绝望地想，然后心又开始猛烈跳动。是他啊，就在你面前。你的一切。你是要输给另外一个Omega吗？Lex那没来由的自负几乎燃烧了起来。他猛然一步跨出去，挡在Bruce面前，然后——  
　　他拉着Bruce的衣领，踮起脚，吻了他。  
　　Lex不怎么会接吻。因为真的没有经验——他这个决定实在太草率了，以至于他迈出脚的那瞬间就后悔了。他甚至看见了Bruce脸上的表情有一瞬间惊讶，被吓蒙了——天。他把什么都搞砸了——他会被认出来，被甩给他父亲，然后被他父亲骂作荡妇，会被当作耻辱，被直接被打死——  
　　啊。  
　　Lex真的哭出来了。  
　　然后，Bruce Wayne，一只手紧扣着他的后脑，直接把舌头侵入了进来——  
　　Lex几乎没反应过来的轻咳了一声，然后瞬间感受到那强大的Alpha气息灌了进来，Bruce横扫过他的牙床，然后宣告所有权一样缠上了Lex的舌头，吮吸着他的每一丝气味，向深处探入——Lex几乎不会回应，他的口腔被撑到极限，唾液从他唇边淌出来，他试图顺着Bruce的节奏，迎合那交合的舌头的动作——然后他放弃了，这个花哨又漫长的吻，和那霸道强势的Alpha气息，快要让他不受控制地瘫软，头脑空白，只剩下张开大腿的本能。  
　　他倒在Bruce怀里，然后一只有力的手托起了他的臀部，把他直接抱在空中，他慌忙用双臂抓住Bruce的肩膀，抱紧他的脖子，  
　　然后，他听见了一个声音在他颈间，  
　　“…我已经搜寻了一个晚上了。…原来是你的气味。”  
　　  
　　→  
　　  
　　“啊…Bruce…不…停下…!”  
　　Lex绷直小腿惊叫出声，水又被拍出了浴缸。他昂起头，枕在Bruce的肩膀上，急促地喘息着，用手抓住Bruce的双臂，试图让他停下他现在进行的愚蠢又恶趣味的行为——  
　　“它们多可爱。”Bruce侧过头吻了一下Lex的脖颈，完全没有停下的意思，“粉红色，晶莹剔透，”他用大拇指划过Lex的乳首，粗糙的指肚摩擦着敏感的皮肤，听着Lex的呻吟，“越来越挺立了…”他用拇指和食指揉捏了一下，Lex在他怀中猛然震颤，他的身体又拍打出水花，“颜色已经开始发深了。”Lex侧过头瞪了他一眼，好像要嘲笑他有多无趣，虽然在一片水雾中，那淡绿色眼睛看上去只是在诱惑人。  
　　“啊…”Lex终于掰开了Bruce的双手，为了防止Bruce再对他上下其手，他直接扣住了Bruce的十指，“要是喜欢玩乳头的话，去找个女Omega好了。”他用一种应付闯祸小学生的语气训斥，“有什么有趣的。”  
　　“它们比你可爱多了。”Bruce依然吻着Lex的脖颈，“想象一下，宝贝儿，”他顺着吻上去，咬上他的耳垂，“大概两三个月后，你那胸前的小乳房会胀大…乳头的颜色会变深…白色的乳液一点点淌出来…挺立起来迎接着孩子们的小口…”  
　　“闭嘴，”Lex终于忍无可忍了，“…”他语塞了一会，有种冲动把Bruce淹死在浴缸里，“居然还要那么久。”  
　　“啊哈？”Bruce轻笑，“你急着抱孩子？”  
　　“…怎么可能。”Lex表情扭曲地哀叹一声，“我还要去工作…”他的语气蔫了下去，蹭着Bruce的肩膀，“这个月我几乎一半日子都不在LexCorp。…虽然我的计划没差…还有电话会议。”他想了想，终于懊恼地说，“…我睡太多了。”  
　　“那是你之前睡太少了，”Bruce挣脱开了Lex紧扣着他的手，抱住了怀中小家伙的肩膀，他本来想对Lex的工作说两句，但是斟酌一下还是算了，“你确实要善待善待你自己，”想到自己一直以来的自毁倾向，Bruce叹了口气，他也没什么资格说Lex，“多吃点，然后早点睡。”  
　　Lex安静了一会。  
　　已经一个月了，他甚至已经对肉体接触完全不再忌讳，但是还是不能习惯这种别人的关心。只要Bruce在关心他的生活，他就会沉默好一会，Bruce不知道一般这时候他在想什么，但是他事后的表现证明他只是不习惯而已。他不习惯接受好意，更不知道怎么回应，但确实在听着这些关心的话，甚至有时候会过于认真。这点没事儿。…还有点可爱。  
　　Bruce总有一天会让他习惯的。  
　　“Bruce Wayne，”Lex压低了声音，“你才是第一罪魁祸首好吗？”他猛然转过头，低吼道，“把你那硬邦邦的玩意儿拿开。我不管。已经三个月了，你明白吗我现在没法和你…呜…啊…”  
　　  
　　有时候，Lex真的想让Bruce直接死在浴缸里，在浴缸里下毒，或者在浴缸里通电，或者直接把他灌醉了扔浴缸里淹死他——  
　　  
　　→  
　　  
　　“那些雄性黑寡妇，他们那翅膀本来就飞不快也飞不高，如果他们选择不去求偶，他们最起码可以安分地过一辈子。七成的死亡率和没有后代，哪个听上去损失更大？但是他们一定会去。冒着死亡的危险去求偶。听上去像是去撞枪口，但这是本能。——因为还有三成的生存率呢。那些雄性黑寡妇，只要他们活下来了，他们会获得雌性黑寡妇的爱慕，家庭，还有后代。而这太诱人了。”  
　　Alfred一边整理着酒柜，一边听着自家少爷在边上夸夸其谈。Bruce话一直不多，除非当他想要证明什么的时候，而现在他实在也没什么可证明的，毕竟他前一天还在被自家Omega用极为恶毒的语言讽刺过。除去这些情况，他如此夸夸其谈，大概是因为他真的心情不错，而且，他真的喝醉了。  
　　总而言之，Alfred最担心的事情被以这种不能更令人胆战心惊的方式解决了。他花了点时间接受此时此刻楼上的卧室里睡着一个怀着Bruce的孩子的Lex Luthor这个事实——而这真的不太好接受。虽然他尊重自家少爷的选择，但是他必须说，这绝对是Bruce Wayne这辈子做过最冒险的事情了。  
　　而且事实证明，Alfred的担心绝对没错。Lex Luthor总能想到各种奇奇怪怪的堪称冷笑话的招数折腾Bruce，半夜两点把Bruce从哥谭叫到大都会，只是因为“Bruce我的肚子大了我的屁股居然也变大了还能变回来吗？”或者“Bruce这个孩子被外星光源击中了你觉得它会变异成什么样？”或者只是“Bruce我觉得怀孕用震动棒太没用了你现在在哪里？”…而Bruce Wayne竟然也能因此放下他的自尊去应付那只在电话那头狞笑的小恶魔。甚至有时候，Bruce一接起电话，那边传来的就是呻吟和喘息声，Lex轻声对他说着，“我现在嗅着你留在床单上的味道…好湿…啊…他们浸满了我的大腿…我想要你现在就来…狠狠插进来…标记我…”Bruce会关上门，认认真真的应付Lex的柏拉图式性爱（6），然后扭头给Alfred吩咐：大都会，现在。  
　　不过，又出乎Alfred意料的，是Lex在某些地方表现出异常的孩子气。他喜欢童话书，他连打针都怕疼到哭出来，他会半夜抱着兔子玩偶出来去冰箱里找蓝莓蛋糕。他睡午觉，而且会在沙发上缩成一小团，这时候Bruce就会过去像抱大娃娃一样把他抱在怀里，然后走向二层的卧室——正如现在，那个小家伙在二楼睡得香着呢。  
　　“即使没有本能的驱动，对于那三成强大的黑寡妇来说——这值得冒险。”Bruce又干掉了杯酒，看了眼时间，理了理领口，对Alfred说，“做点樱桃蛋糕。今天晚上。…加多点糖霜和奶油。”  
　　  
　　END.

**Author's Note:**

> （1） 上个世纪五十年代是传统家庭和进步家庭的分界线，六、七十年代的时候，性解放运动势头相当猛，虽然八十年代开始Neoconservative又回去压抑同性恋、自由婚姻、女权等性解放思潮（一直到小布什，甚至一直到今天），但是奥巴马时期还是开放了一些。另外虽然八十年代开始各种Safe and Health Security Act都没有做到全民医保，但是确实一直在争取医疗保障，2011年的Obamacare（奥巴马全民医保政策）也不是空穴来风…个人认为，如果在ABO的世界观里，应该就是上个世纪七十年代有的Omega权益运动，八十年代政府开始管理并补贴Omega，分配药物什么的是大有可能的。（我这是要活生生写出一部ABO世界观下的美国历史吗…）  
> （2） 历史上Thomas Jefferson养过几个黑人女奴，他的虐奴丑闻打破了人们一直以来对他道德模范的认知，可以说是美国历史上第一次丑闻影响选举。我们考试还考！妈的，Election of 1800多棒的政权交替啊有什么不好考的啊非要考这一条，呕吐。  
> （3） 19th Amendment，第十九条宪法修正案，美国给予女性投票权利的修正案。…这已经是1920年了妈妈啊！距离女权被提出来已经有40年了！距离美国建国已经快二百年了！是的,女性权益斗争在美国历史上…算了。在ABO世界估计就是给Omega投票权了。  
> （4） Statutory rape，法内强奸。和未成年发生性关系，无论未成年一方意愿如何，都构成法内强奸。（等等，中文好像不叫法内强奸的…谁来告诉我这个中文叫什么？）  
> （5）NAOSA，National American Omega Suffrage Association，来自历史上的NAWSA（National American Woman Suffrage Association），成立于1890年，著名女权运动组织。怎么我写Omega维权运动全都是从女权运动来的…  
> （6）柏拉图式性爱：神交！（什么鬼）就是远程性爱啦。之所以要写这条注释是为了提醒我自己要写番外啊啊啊！！！


End file.
